Solo Fred
by Lothelisse
Summary: Todavía escucho su risa en los pasillos y veo su sonrisa travieza revoloteando por los jardines. Porque vivirá mientras alguien lo recuerde y yo no voy a olvidarlo.


DISCLAIMER: Nada es mío, todo es JK Rowling. Yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes e historias, para escribir esto (que espero os guste, por cierto)

* * *

Fred era Fred, a veces Gred, a veces Feorge, pero la mayoría de las veces era Fred. Solo Fred.

El bromista. El galán. El perspicaz. El travieso. El valiente. El de gran corazón. El humilde. El sincero. El amigo.

La pesadilla de Percy. El dolor de cabeza de McGonagal. La espinilla en el trasero de Snape. La mano derecha de Wood. El amor de Angelina. El lumbago de Filch. El mejor amigo de Lee. La otra mitad de George. El preferido de Ginny. El orgullo de Papá.

Fred era todo eso y mucho más... pero se fue.

En lo que dura un suspiro su vida se apagó...un corazón se rompió, una lágrima se derramó y un héroe cayó.

Pero alguien me dijo una vez que nunca muere quien es recordado. Y si esa frase es cierta, Fred está más vivo que nunca. De hecho, si es cierta, creo que aún puedo escuchar su risa resonando en los pasillos de Hogwarts o puedo verlo montado en su escoba golpeando bludgers a diestra y siniestra hacia algún Slytherin despistado.

¡Si!... ¡sí! ¡Ahí está! metiendo a Montague en el armario evanescente...

¡Y allí también! transformando a la Señora Norris en un gran pompón rosado...

¡Y ahí! bromeando con Percy y luchando por su vida...

Y, aunque duela, también está allí, enterrado bajo un montón de escombros, muerto, si...pero con una sonrisa en rostro... la sonrisa de quien se sabe vencido, la sonrisa de alguien resignado pero orgulloso de saber que luchó hasta el último momento, que dio cada respiro por hacer de su mundo uno mejor. La sonrisa que dice que perdió la batalla pero no la guerra.

Y esa sonrisa es la que debemos recordar. No era perfecta, no brillaba como la de Lockhart, pero era sincera.

Porque cuando recordemos a ese gnomo de jardín disfrazado de ángel adornando la punta del árbol de Navidad de los Weasley... A Molly regañando a sus hijos por robarse el auto volador... A dos pelirrojos salir disparados luego de intentar meter sus nombres en el Cáliz de Fuego... A una prefecta perfecta Granger gritar histérica luego de atrapar a los gemelos probando sus inventos en los alumnos de primer año.

Cuando escuches a alguien gritar por los pasillos de Hogwarts diciendo:

—Ábranse paso, Harry Potter, el heredero de Slytherin tiene prisa, debe ir a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente—

Cuando camines por el Callejón Diagon y de pronto te encuentres con un gran póster de color morado con la inscripción "LORD KAKADURA".

Cuando comiences a vomitar sin control y no puedas evitar pensar en que quizás después de todo Sortilegios Weasley existe o te levantes con un enorme grano en el medio de la frente y en vez de poner el grito en el cielo, venga a tu mente la imagen de Argus Filch lleno de furúnculos producto de algún invento de los traviesos gemelos.

Cuando rememores al maduro y perfecto Percy Ignatius Weasley, corriendo por el Caldero Chorreante pataleando como un bebé porque en su insignia de premio Anual ahora dice "El Presumido del Año" o escuches a alguien, que no sea su adorado y reverenciado Bartemius Crouch, llamarlo _Weatherby. _

Cuando veas a la profesora que no soportas y pienses que si Fred la conociera estaría despeinada, corriendo por su vida y perseguida por un enorme Dragón, de sello Sortilegios Weasley, por supuesto.

Cuando llegue el día de los inocentes y sonrías tristemente al recordar que es el cumpleaños de uno de los Héroes Caídos en la Segunda Guerra, y de lo lógico que suena eso.

Cuando veas en Año Nuevo los fuegos artificiales surcando el firmamento y recuerdes su partida triunfal de Hogwarts...

Cuando alguien diga "oreja" y automáticamente respondas "lenteja".

Cuando rías sin razón...

Cuando algo de todo eso suceda recordaremos a Fred...

Y vivirá en nuestros corazones por siempre...para siempre.

Y será Fred...

Solo Fred.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Por qué? ¿Traumático? ¿Horror-grafía?

¿Pésimo? Cualquier cosa díganmelo en un Review.

SE ACEPTAN TODO TIPO DE CRÍTICAS (CONSTRUCTIVAS, TACOS, TOMATES, ¿ROSAS?, ETC) ATTENTION: SE RUEGA NO ARROJAR ELEMENTOS PUNZANTES, PROYECTILES O DEMÁS COSAS QUE PUEDAN LASTIMAR AL _**INTENTO**_ DE escritora.)

¡Gracias!

Besos

Calypsso.


End file.
